My U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,776 granted Jan. 19, 1971, shows apparatus for forming a tray around its contents. In this prior patent, the tray has corners which meet at a 90.degree. angle. Where the tray contents do not have 90.degree. angled corners, for example, beverage bottles or cans which are rounded, it is desirable that the tray corners be beveled or disposed at an oblique angle, thus to more snugly embrace tray contents.